The Overlooked
by Mr.Supernatural
Summary: Bella is far from ordinary. She's been on the run for a thousand years, but no more. She's done running. She's done hiding. She's made a new family and now shell have to fight for it. Rated M for a reason, and there will be references to The Originals.
1. Dear, Carlisle

**Hi'ya everyone! It's here! I just wanna take a second to thank you guys for taking the time to read my story, it honestly means a lot. If you guys could take a second to give me a review? I love constructive criticism, but I dont particularly enjoy flames... If your going to flame me, at least have enough self-respect to do it with your actual username, or better yet, just send me a PM.**

 **Music inspires all of my stories, so if you wanna check out what I'm listening to, then you can follow me on Spotify. My Spotify Username is: ohmickey_mat .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stefanie Myer. I do not have any rights to any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them for a bit... This story will contain homosexual relationships, violence, explicit sexual content, and some strong language. I have chosen not to archive this story as a crossover, though technically this story is a crossover with The Originals. Alright, lets get this party started!**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Dear Carlisle,**

Over the course of my long life, I have come to learn two very important things. 1. Immortality is not in fact, as glamourous as it sounds 2. Nothing in this world has the power to break your heart quite like a sibling.

Nine thousand years ago, I was just a girl. My family lived in a small village in the forests of what is now Norway. I was nothing special then. I was the youngest of the six children my parents were blessed with; I was their only daughter. Things were so different then...

My family was happy in those days, we loved each other immensely, and it was that love that warmed us in the cold winters. But we changed, not intentionally or willingly, but we were changed all the same. It happened so slowly we never saw it coming, and it happened so quickly that we didn't notice until it was too late. I remember like it happened yesterday, all of the pain and heartache is still as fresh as it was all those centuries ago. I guess that is the price of living forever.

My father had just come back from battle. His hair was braided back and his sword sat on his thigh, it's leather sheath still stained in blood. I remember my mother's face when she saw my father walk through the trees. Complete joy. Her husband was safe; the gods had answered her prayers. He embraced all of us, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I like to imagine father was happy to be home, but the truth is that I'm nearly positive that the man who returned to us that day was no longer our father.

War does strange things to the minds of men. It warps them, alters them in some invisible way. The first thing I hear the next morning is yelling. My father's thunderous voice shook the ground. I heard my brothers Elijah and Niklaus, my father's enraged rant nearly drowned out the sound of their voices. I left the tent as quietly as I could, careful not to wake my mother and the rest of my brothers. It didn't take long to find them, the stood in a clearing just a few yards from our hut. Niklaus was on the ground, holding his hands up in a desperate attempt to protect his face from the savage beating my father was giving him. Elijah pleaded with father, he begged the man to stop.

I ran to them, yelling all of the way. "Stop! Father! Please, father stop! Your killing him!" I threw myself down on the ground and gathered Niklaus's bloodied body in my arms. My brother's breathing was ragged and laboured, his eyelids wrenched shut in pain. Father's emotionless eyes were trained on me, he was watching me as a hunter might a deer. The broad man took a step back and turned away from us.

It was in that moment that we knew, we knew our father was gone. The kind and caring man who had once held me tight in his arms to keep the nightmares at bay was gone. We were warriors, there was no other life for Vikings to lead. But never once before had my father raised a hand to any of us. It broke our hearts.

My father's wrath and temper only grew from there. But it wasn't us who were made to suffer it. Niklaus, was the object of father's abuse and cruelty; my sweet brother who so often made me laugh and gave me gifts. This lasted months, but never once did Niklaus break. Father's treatment only spurred his feirce protective nature, Niklaus made it his mission to keep me and my brothers Kol and Henrik, as far away from our father as possible. Yes, this was all bad, but nothing could have prepared us for what would happen next.

Our tribe was setteled near a colony of what my people called Moonwalkers. As children we were told stories of the Moonwalkers, we were warned to never go beyond the the small river that ran behind our village. Even in his youth Niklaus disregarded the rules. In the middle of the night he snuck out of our hut and made his way beyond the river. He wanted to see the Moonwalkers change for himself. Little did he know our brother Kol (always the inquisitive one) followed him. To this day I still dont know what happened in that forest. I just know that they found the Moonwalkers.

In the early hours of the morning Nikl aus came running back into the village, in his arms he carried Kol's bloody mauled body. My mother, the most powerful witch to have ever walked the Earth, cast every spell she knew, but despite her power Kol died in her arms.

The death of his son took away what little humanity my father had left. He forced my mother to change us, to make us unkillable and immortal. Fearing the death of Niklaus, my mother did as my father asked.

Father got his wish. We are immortal, we are unkillable, but at the cost of everything else. We burned down the white oak tree, that mother had so carelessly tied our fate to. The wood of this tree is the only thing that could have killed us. I'm sure she regretted letting us burn it down. The family that had once loved each other so dearly was torn apart. Mother soon discovered the price of her dark magicks. Blood.

Everything has a balance in this world, and magic is no acception. The cost of immortality was blood.

Henrik, Eliajah, Finn, and I emerged from the change with control. But Niklaus didnt. He became a monster. He killed with no remorse. Mother hated what she had created. We had to kill her, she left us no choice.

You know most of this story Carlisle, and I know you may be curious as to why I've sent you this. Once a very long time ago you offered me a place in your family. I hope that offer still stands. For thousands of years I acted as Niklaus's war horse. He made us into the monsters we are today. I don't say this in any dramatic sort of way, I say it because it's true. But, I dont want to be a monster any more. The Denali's tell me you and your family are living in Forks, Washington. I've got a flight tomorrow morning to Seattle International Airport. If these long years have changed your mind, then I'll find other arrangements. I know there are still questions that need to be answered, and I will answer them. But there is only so much I feel comfortable putting dowin in writing.

I hope to see you soon old friend,

-Rebekah Mikaelson (Bella)


	2. A New Life

**This chapter was inspired by a Spotify playlist created by my little brother to help keep me inspired as a writer. Its called: Common Culture: Volume 1. Please go follow it! The username is ohmickey_mat**

 **This chapter will be kind of intense, and will make multiple references to The Originals, which I do not own. I would like to thank my little brother and best freind PancakePirate for giving me the idea for this story. I am quite obviously not Stephanie Myers. I also want to give you guys a little warning, this story will feature Jasper/Emmett and some pretty heavy Rosalie bashing.**

 **I love you all and I love reviews even more, so please leave one. Please PM me all (non-flame) critiques. Thank you.**

Chapter Two

I never thought things would be like this. New Orleans has been my home for so long, I along with my brother buit it from the ground up. I watched it grow, I watched it prosper, and I watched it burn. Driving away from it had felt freeing at first, but the further away I drove, the more the pit in my stomach grew. This is the first time I had ever been truly on my own.

I never thought I would live here, in a cold and rainy town that couldn't have possibly held more than a thousand people. I had always been partial to big cities. Big cities full of food, distractions, and (up until recently) my family.

I smiled there in the driver's seat of my convertible. This was my chance for a new family, a family of my choosing. I'll have it known now that blood is blood, but blood- however binding- is not necessarily a prerequisite for family. A family is made of people who love and care for one another. People who would die for one another without a moments thought or hesitations. I have not had this in eons. And when I say eons, I do mean in the litereral sense. I've never been one for exaggeration.

The engine hums beneath me as the rain falls into the windscreen hypnotically. I smile to myself nostalgically. This car holds one of the only decent memories I have of my family. I had never been much for celebrating my birthday, it had always felt like such a trivial thing to me. But as me and my siblings grew older holidays became one of the only things that brought us all together, therefore Elijah used any occasion possible to make us a family, if only for a few hours. My brothers (despite whatever current quarrel) treated my birthday as an important occasion.

Finn ran a diner in 1960, nothing special, just a burger joint in Brooklyn. We gathered there together that day, suddenly we weren't immortal vampires. We were siblings. I' ll never forget Nicklaus's face when he tossed me the keys. I always insisted that there be no presents, and they always ignored me. Though we were far, far, far from poor, the four of them pitched in together. Behind the diner was a freshly waxed 1960, cherry red, Corvette. I remember laughing so hard my stomach hurt, and I remember how my throat tightened in a struggle not to cry. Through a crystal clear windscreen I could see white leather seats (quite the luxury at the time) and chromed side-mirrors and wheel rims.

As much as I loved it, as much as I still do, it wasn't the value of it or the amount of money they paid. It was the fact that they loved me enough to set aside their arguments and differences. They came together. Not just for the car, but for me.

I pulled onto Mayflower Lane and my smile faded. An ornate paved road stretched in front of me, lined on both sides with blooming Magnolia trees. Through the haze of mist and the lazy drizzle of the rain I could clearly see an immense forest rising up the mossy green hills. I hate this green, the state of Washington in its entirety is seemingly covered in it. This sinister acid trip hue, that in my opinion should barely qualify as a color.

I ease gently into the drive, parking quietly next to a silver Volvo. The house in front of me took me by surprise. I had always thought of Carlisle as a man who would ostentatiously enjoy the wealth that inevitably comes to those who live forever. This is in no way an attack on the man's character, it's simply the way most immortals choose to live. Yes the house was quite large and elegant, but not in such a way that I should immediately think of its great value. It was simple and understated, and yet somehow an intricate work of art. Exposed brick and logged wood came together with large angular windows to create a masterpiece.

I gripped the leather bound steering wheel in momentary anticipation. I took in a deep breath and felt my eyelids flutter involuntarily. Stepping out of the car gave me a feeling of nakedness. Carlisle's family (that would hopefully become mine given time) was no doubt watching me. I wore a carefully and concentrated mask of confidence and indifference as I pulled my luggage from the trunk.

I didn't bring very much with me. A bag or two of clothes, a record player along with my favorite vinyl albums, a laptop, an IPhone, some jewelry, and lastly a ridiculously large photo album bound in black leather and brass buckles spelled to open only at my touch.

I walked to the front door with my bags in tow. I took a brief second upon seeing at the stoop, and allowed myself to take a deep calming breath. I raised my hand to knock (I was positive they already knew I was here, but it's the thought that counts), but my knuckles never had the opportunity to come into contact with the wood. The door swung open, revealing a very short, very bubbly girl. She was a cold one as I had expected, but I couldn't help but taken aback by how human she seemed. It was sheer force of will that kept me from bolting. She was smiling happily, bouncing on her toes and vibrating visibly with excitement.

"Hello! I'm Alice! You must be Rebekah! I'm so glad to meet you!" She would have continued on if Carlisle hadn't walked up behind her. He too was smiling, kind eyes sparking amber. Alice went quiet, still smiling quiet largely, and retreated down a hallway and out of my peripheral.

"Hi, Carlisle." Two words, just the two world made me feel exposed and vulnerable. The edges of his eyes crinkled with fond affection.

/= _Flashback_ =\

 _"What will you tell them? Don't misunderstand me, I would never ask you to lie to your family. I simply wish to know... Oh Fenris, I don't...-" I held the cell phone in the crook of my neck as I drove. I had just driven past the Colorado border. It would be another day and a half before my arrival in Forks._

 _"I understand, Rebek- Bella." The doctor corrected himself. "You want a fresh start, the chance to lead the life you choose. Unfortunately I live in a family of Supernatural creatures. A family I sincerely hope that you decide to join. Secrets, or should I say actively gaurded secrets are impoßible to keep. My son Edward has the ability to read thoughts as I've told you. You are an Original, his telepathy won't work on you, dear girl. The same, I am afraid, cannot be said for me. They know who and what you are. But I beg you not to imagine that any of them would think of you, treat you, or regard you any differently because of it. My house is a place where judgement and prejudice do not exist."_

 _A small smile danced across my lips. I thanked him. I thanked him profusely._

 _"Yes, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow as well Carlisle. Oh, and Carlisle? 'Dear Girl?', I'm nearly eight thousand years older than you." I said this jubilantly and with a light chuckle._

 _"But you are my daughter all the same..."_

 _/=FlashbackOver=\_

In a moment of absent mindedness I stepped forward to embrace him. I let out a small grunt as an invisible barrier forced me back. Oh, that's right, over nine thousand years of being a vampire and I still forget that I have to be invited into the home of another. Carlisle's eyes widened in concern, but that only delayed him for a split second. He stepped forward from the threshold and embraced me. This caught me off guard, I can remember very few occasions in my life when another person has chosen willingly embraced me without prompt, romantics, or agenda. It took me a moment, but I hugged him in return.

 _"_ It's so wonderful to see you old friend!" Carlisle's calming tenor washed over me as he released me from his tight, comfortable grasp. "I'm so sorry my dear. I should have remembered..."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I forget too." I say this evenly and without much volume, my voice involuntarily wanes in embarrassment. Though it's been a little over a century since I've actually seen him in person, I know he's speaking the truth. Much the same way I know, that the truth is the only thing this man will ever give me. This is a man with a pure heart untainted by his need to consume blood, he is kind and compassionate and brave. And he will always tell me the truth, because for him to lie without a valid cause would be for him to go against his very nature.

I wish Niklaus, was a tenth of the man standing before me. My life would have been so much different if he were...

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" He glances through the doorway in pleasant expectation. He still hasn't stopped smiling.

"Yeah, I am." And now I'm smiling alongside him. He links the crook of his elbow through mine in a casual, gentlemanly way that made my nose twitch in amusement.

"Then, Rebekah Mikaelson, I invite you into what is now your home, until you decide otherwise." The way he says this, I can't help but laugh. I don't remember ever smiling so much. A rainbow spectrum of emotions dances in the pit of my stomach. Basic things like nervousness, anxiety, and happiness are easily identifiable to me. But other, more complex, nameless emotions thrive among them. Nonedefinatly positive or negative, but just there, under the surface.

I don't have time to consider them before Carlisle pulls me across the threshold.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

 **Hey guys, I hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I want to give such a large shoutout and thanks to:**

 **1\. teambellaedward and Tori for being my first to reviewers!**

 **2\. immapeppergirl0824 and miki natsuko and twilightstuff for being the first to favorite this story.**

 **3\. And lastly my boyfriend, because he is amazing and because he supports me no matter what I do. He doesn't really get the point of Fabrication, but that's okay because all I care about is the fact that he loves me enough to proofread my stuff and not tease me horribly. I love you babe.**

 **I'm a really lucky guy! All of these people are amazing! If you have anything you want to say or questions, write me a review and I'll respond as soon as I can.**

 **Just a few reminders about this story: This story will contain yaoi (Jasper and Emmett), I haven't decided how graphic I want to make their relationship. As a gay man in his early twenties I have a natural urge to put elements of yaoi in all my stories.**

 **There will be graphic violence, graphic sex, swearing, mentions of recreational drugs, BCN (Booze Cigarettes Nudity), and possible triggers (depression, self harm, etc.), and other things that I'm sure will find their way onto the list. I know I can't stop underage kids from reading this, but hopefully they are mature enough to know what they are getting themselves into.**

 **I've decided I don't like the name have given this fix, but I cannot for the life of me think of a better one. Could you guys please leave me some suggestions via review or PM?**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Love to you all**


	3. If It Ain't Broke

Chapter 3: If It Ain't Broke

Six Days Ago

 _"What can you find out there that you cannot find here Rebekah?" Niklaus's voice shook with rage. Here in his little sanctuary of art and literature my brother loomed over me imposingly. My heart aches and my throat swelled painfully._

 _"Happiness." One word. I don't need to say anymore._

 _"Then go." His voice is soft now, it trembles just slightly. He sits in the chair across from me silently. For a brief moment, all that can be heard is the crackle of the small marble fireplace behind me._

 _"You won't even ask me to stay?" I tuck my blonde hair behind my ear and resist the urge to cry. "All of those years of keeping me under your thumb... Now your just telling me to go?"_

 _Niklaus raised his head up. "Please just leave."_

We've all been talking for hours now. They truly are lovely people, so much different than I expected. Esme hasn't stopped smiling, she radiates kindness. I don't know what to make of her.

Alice is different and yet exactly the same. She bounces in her seat; she seems to be always moving, almost like a mirage. Her eyes shine with mischeif.

Jasper and Emmett are quite a lovely pair. They move like to magnets, always finding one another, their bodies subconsciously move to bring themselves closer to one another. Emmett traces the scars that decorate Jasper's body with his fingers; they are locked in their own world.

There is someone missing from this picture. Carlisle's oldest son Edward is nowhere to be found.

 _Six Days Ago_

 _"Rebekah, calm down."_

 _"Don't patronize me, Elijah. Did it ever occur to you that all I ever wanted was for him to ask me to stay? I've gone nine thousand years without being wanted. That's all I've ever wanted, brother. To be wanted._

"Alright, I'm just gonna ask..." Emmett looks up at me with a blank expression. "How many people have you killed?" Everyone reacts to that question differently, except for Jasper who simply looks at me with a sad expression.

"It's alright. It's a fair question." I close my eyes for a moment. "Thousands. I have killed thousands of people. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

 _Six days Ago_

 _"How many people have we killed?" I shouted. "I've lost fucking count Elijah. Always on some fucking revege mission for Nick. I won't be a monster anymore! That's what we are! Monsters. You dress it up with fancy suits and nice hair. He's ruined you like he has the rest of us._

 _" Rebekah..."_

 _"Let me go. Please."_

Emmett just nods at me. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I'll always tell you the truth, Emmett."

He nodds at me again.

"Edwards on his way back." Says Alice, as though she knew it for a fact.

Oh god.


	4. Lost Girl

Chapter Four: The Lost Girl

I'm ashamed to say that I once relished war. You see, it was drilled into me from a very young age. I suppose that's the by product of being a Vikings daughter.

I don't even remember most of their faces, the people I've killed. I dream of the ones I do. Enemies were no more than insects to be squashed. But they were never really my enemies were they. They were his... All his...

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me back to the present. 'Our brother Edward has pulled into the drive. He'll be in any second."

What do I say to that? I feel as though I'm some exotic animal to be photographed and pitied. And she does pity me, because why wouldn't she. I'm a fallen Original. A sad wash up.

"Oh um alright." A small smile pulls mouth as laughter falls from her lips. She skips away out the front door a bit too much like a sprite.

Jasper looks up at me from the sette. "She's a bit of a pill to swallow. But shes good people." His southern accent is comforting. A small part of me becomes homesick at the sound. A small part of me wants to be able to complain about the stench of Bourbon Street again. I nod at him.

I realize in this moment what I'm feeling. It's not homesickness, or regret. It's loss. I've lost my family, my status, my everything. And now Im sitting in a room filled with people I don't know, hoping they want me. I'm a lost girl.

Alice dashes through the floor once more, and this time with someone in tow. Holy shit- Marvell can ear his heart out. This man is- Jesus.

His eyes light up when he sees me. And for a moment I'm scared that he'll turn away from me. But he does the exact opposite. He smiles.

"Hello, my name is Edward Mason Cullen. It's wonderful to meet you Rebekah. Oh I'm sorry your going by Bella now?" I nod politely at him. His voice is tenored like a French horn, smooth and sweet. I love it.

"It's nice to meet you too." Fuck, that was so awkward. I am nine thousand years old! Not a goddamned hormonal child.

Edward is swarmed by Esme and the others, and theirs a blissful moment where there are no eyes on me.

 _"Isabella? Why, Isabella?" Divina smiles at me packing away my new passport._

 _I laugh. "It sounds so romantic doesn't it? A fine way to start off a new life, yes?_

 _Divina rolls her eyes kindly. "I'll miss you Becca."_

 _I pull her into a hug. " Keep Marcell in line, yeah? And Hope? Tell he all about her crazy Auntie Bex who loves her so much."_

 _Divina nods. She's crying now. I'm close to doing the same._

 _""Don't be afraid to drop me a line, alright?"_

Looking around the room I see a life I want. I've come this far and I can't go back.

As the night goes on I know Edward wants to say something. I can practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"I'm sorry about them." it comes out a bit like word vomit. Crickets chirp around us, our hair is blowing in the wind out on the patio. "We've only ever heard stories about Originals. You must feel a bit like a display."

"I do. But I understand. It's ok."

 _I cry as I leave the church. I cry as I leave all I know behind. I cry. But I also smile. Because I have hope._

 **Review Review Review**


	5. Oh God

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I waited so long to update. I just got stumped and didn't know where to take the story. I didn't think it would be fair to put up a chapter that I didn't feel measured up at the time. This chapter was inspired by the song For You- by Demi Lavato.**

I would like to tell you that I beleive in such a thing as God. But lying wouldn't be beneficial to either of us.

I've seen kingdoms rise and fall. I've had Kings and Popes at my knees. I've seen religions go in and out of style. Each one believes that they have discovered the right deity around which to center their lives.

I don't say this to attack religion or spirituality. I say this in confession. Not to God or man. To myself. I say this because I need absolution. I need forgiveness.

 **6,000 years ago**

 _I smiled as another body fell at my feet. I am covered in blood. My eyes are black. I am standing on a pile of dead bodies._

 _I see movement up ahead. A frantic heartbeat, and the panicked footsteps of one who seeks to escape certain death. Because that's what I am. Death._

 _It's a girl, no more than six. Heaving her breath in and out. Green eyes and freckles. She's cute._

 _For the first time in a long time I stop. I can't kill her she's a child. She hasnt done anything wrong. She's innocent._

 _"Please don't hurt me. Please, I'll be good I promise." I wish I could tell her that she'll be ok. But she won't. Because if I don't kill her now Nicklaus will. And he'll make her suffer. Hell torture her, rape her, and if she's lucky, after all of that he'll have had his fill and drain her. But I know that he won't._

 _"It's ok little one." I say as I kneel down behind the bush she's hidden in. "It's all over now." I smile at her. "What's you name sweetheart?"_

 _"Cora."_

 _I smile at her. And take her hand. And with my other I snap her neck. I sit with her while she dies. I sit with her while her body releases it bodily fluids. I sit with her until her heart stops. I saved her from him._

"School? As in high school?" Esme snorts. "Yes darling. We try to appear as normal as possible."

"Oh God?" I let my torso fall back into the armchair.

"It's not nearly so dreadful as it sounds darling."

From the sound Emmett makes, I'm quite sure he disagrees.

...

I've been here for two days now. And we've all developed a sort of pattern; a rhythm. I share something about myself and they all share something about them. At first I though maybe they all just wanted a crack at the big bad Original. And maybe they do. But I choose not to beleive that; I have no reason to. We sit around and have this sharefest every morning. And honestly, I don't hate it.

"So, Bells, your up." Emmett has just shared the time he killed his first bear.

"Well... uh..." They all looked at me expectantly and without judgement. "You know the trojan war?" They all nod and Carlisle laughed. He knows the story.

"I started it."

It was quiet for a moment. The same silence that follows anything I share about myself.

"THATS SO COOL!" Emmett is jumping up and down in his seat, and Jasper just facepalms next to his mate as though he's questioning all of his life decisions.

It's official. I like it here.


End file.
